criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Head's Underwater
My Head's Underwater is the second case in the province of Rocksfellow, created by Tuxedo!. It is the second case in Bumberborough Bay, a town in Rocksfellow. Plot Chief Connie Tolentino was curious about the arson Christian Johnson witnessed. Thinking back to Kiki Wanda’s interrogation, the chief ordered Officer Phoebe Yates to go with the player to the site of the arson. In the ruins of the cabin, they found a woman hanging upside down from a tree branch. Her whole body was tied up, except for her head which was in a barrel full of water. Phoebe immediately identified the victim to be Fatima Grande, a barista. Phoebe and the player carefully removed the corpse and shipped it to Ferdinand Amado to start the murder investigation. Ferdinand told the two that the victim drowned. With her head dipped in water and her whole body tied up so she would not be able to tug free or surface from the water, the victim lost oxygen. He also determined that the victim was tied up by a double constrictor knot, meaning that the killer knew how to tie knots. The two eventually reached the café the victim worked in and to her apartment before incriminating Emma Campbell, the café manager, to be the killer. After insisting that she did not kill Fatima, Emma gave in after Phoebe exposed every lie she said. She was agitated when she caught Fatima stealing from the cash register of the café. After letting her off, she caught Fatima stealing again and again, almost seventeen times. This almost ended Emma up in debt. Emma confronted her, telling her to stop stealing from the cash register. After Fatima spat in her face, she realized that she could not change her mind. She took a nearby coffee pot, smashed her head, dragged her all the way to the ruins of the cabin, submerged her head in a barrel of seawater, and tied her up so she would not escape. Phoebe was disgusted from the notion that Emma thought that the lack of money meant she needed to take a human life, so she shipped Emma to court. Judge Exodus Allegri asked for Emma’s statement in court. Emma pleaded guilty. However, she said that going in debt was going to put her in a lifetime of misery anyway. Judge Exodus made clear that no intentional murder is ever justified, so he sentenced Emma to 25 years in prison. Alden Holmes came to the player after Emma’s trial, convinced that she was hiding something in her confession. Emma denied everything upon interrogation. Later, Alden and the player found proof that Fatima had only stolen money once. A different person which the police couldn't identify was the one responsible for the other sixteen times Emma caught her. Emma cried when she realized what she did to an innocent Fatima. Phoebe and the player also came back to the crime scene to investigate the arson that took place weeks prior. A symbol of Richards Production Studios lay in the wreck, so the two went to Gary Richards to interrogate him. Gary said that he had nothing to do with it, although there was one thing. A woman went to him while he was taking a walk by the beach near the burned cabin, and told him not to go near the wreck, or they would kill her. The woman was later identified to be a pensioner named June Perkins, living on an island off the coast of Bumberborough Bay. Phoebe and Alden later reported their findings to the chief. The chief immediately ordered the player to investigate the Perkins household. Stats Victim *'Fatima Grande' (Tied up, face dunked in a barrel of water) Murder Weapon *'Barrel of Water' Killer *'Emma Campbell' Suspects Allison Maximus (Food critic) Emma Campbell (Café manager) Joshua Swift (Victim's boyfriend) Brooke Emerson (Barista) Gary Richards (Music producer) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knots. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burned Cabin. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Barrel of Water) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows knots) * Examine Ripped Photograph. (Prerequisite: Autopsy Victim’s Body; New Suspect: Allison Maximus) * Ask Allison Maximus why the victim was holding a ripped photograph of her. * Examine Barrel of Water. (Result: Café Logo) * Investigate Café. (Clues: Victim’s Wallet, Faded Paper) * Examine Victim’s Wallet. (Result: Photo of Victim) * Examine Unknown Man. (Prerequisite: Photo of Victim found; New Suspect: Joshua Swift) * Talk to Joshua Swift about the victim. * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Memo to Victim) * Analyze Memo to Victim. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Emma Campbell) * Ask Emma Campbell what she wanted to tell the victim. (New Suspect: Brooke Emerson) * Talk to Brooke Emerson about the victim’s work ethic. (Prerequisite: Talk to Emma) * Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim’s Apartment. (Available at start; Clues: Broken Glass, Victim’s Bag) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer’s blood type is O+) * Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Gary Richards) * Talk to Gary Richards about his contract with the victim. (Prerequisite: Contract analyzed) * Ensure that Joshua Swift is safe. (Available at start) * Investigate Countertop. (Prerequisite: Talk to Joshua Swift; Clues: Trash Can, Pieces of Glass) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Half-Eaten Doughnut) * Analyze Half-Eaten Doughnut. (12:00:00) * Talk to Allison Maximus about the laxative-rigged doughnut. (Prerequisite: Half-Eaten Doughnut analyzed) * Talk to Emma Campbell about firing the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Allison) * Talk to Brooke Emerson about being fired. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brooke) * Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Bloody Coffee Pot) * Analyze Bloody Coffee Pot. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks coffee) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim’s Bathroom. (Clues: Torn Carton Pieces, Rope) * Examine Torn Carton Pieces. (Result: Pregnancy Test) * Talk to Joshua Swift about the victim’s pregnancy test. (Prerequisite: Pregnancy Test fixed) * Confront Gary Richards about his affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Joshua) * Examine Rope. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has brown eyes) * Investigate Pile of Debris. (All tasks before must be done; Clue: Footprints) * Examine Footprints. (Result: Brooke Emerson’s Footprints) * Ask Brooke Emerson what she was doing near the crime scene. (Result: Torn Fabric) * Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Fabric) * Analyze Bloody Fabric. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears red) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Elementary, My Dear: Part 2. Elementary, My Dear: Part 2 * Interrogate Emma Campbell on why she killed the victim. (Available at start) * Investigate Victim’s Apartment. (Prerequisite: Talk to Emma; Clue: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe. * Investigate Café. (Prerequisite: Talk to Emma; Clue: Surveillance Camera) * Examine Surveillance Camera. * Analyze Unlocked Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00) * Tell Emma that the victim wasn’t stealing from the cash register. (Prerequisites: Locked Safe unlocked, Surveillance Camera analyzed) * Investigate Burned Cabin. (Available at the start of chapter; Clue: Pile of Ashes) * Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Incomplete Logo) * Examine Incomplete Logo. (Result: Richards Recording Studios Logo) * Ask Gary Richards if he went near the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Richards Recording Studios Logo identified) * Examine Gary’s Testimony. (Prerequisite: Talk to Gary) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The name of the case comes from a lyric in John Legend's song, All of Me. Navigation Reviews Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 5.5/10 *'Plot' – 8.0/10 *'Creativity' – 6.8/10 *'Effort' – 8.9/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.3 *'Grade' – B''' '''Koishi-Komeiji's review *'Case Name' – 5.1/10 *'Plot' – 6.1/10 *'Creativity' – 5.7/10 *'Effort' – 6.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 5.85 *'Grade' – C''' Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 5.0/10 *'Plot' – 6.3/10 *'Creativity' – 6.5/10 *'Effort' – 6.9/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.18 *'Grade' – C Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bumberborough Bay Category:Cases of Rocksfellow